Latch
by Otakushadowalchemist
Summary: The sequal to Marks. The plot bunnies just wouldnt leave me alone and I had to write more. Goes deeper into Roy and Eds so called "Relationship" Roy and Ed are still screwing each other. But it has only been sex and nothing else. That is until one of them realizes that he has feelings for the other. PLEASE NO FLAMES THANK YOU! (Marks can be found on A03)
1. Feel Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I just have fun with the characters ;3**

**WARNING WARNING READ THE WARNINGS: THIS IS SLASH, YAOI, BOY LOVE WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. IT IS BOY LOVE BETWEEN ROY MUSTANG AND EDWARD ELRIC FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. ED IS UNDERAGED MOST OF THE STORY. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING THERE IS A LOVELY LITTLE BACK BUTTON UP THERE THAT YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO PRESS AT ANY TIME. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 1: Feel good.

Nothing could be heard in the house in the night. Nothing but the quiet banging of a headboard on a wall and squeaking of a mattress. If you went up the stairs and into the hall you would hear muffled moaning-both sounding male. Which is forbidden in Amestris. Especially in the Military.

But did these two care? No.

Roy Mustang age 27 , the Flame Alchemist, Colonel in the Amestris military, known around Central as a Womanizer. Black hair Black eyes and very very handsome currently had a his blond haired gold eyed subordinate beneath him moaning his name.

Edward Elric age 15 alchemist prodigy also known as The FullMetal Alchemist in the Amestris military was the gold eyed blond haired subordinate beneath colonel mustang.

If anyone found out about their "relationship" both would instantly loose their job. But Roy had given up on caring a long time ago. When he found out sex with the FullMetal Alchemist was the most amazing sex he had ever had. Better than any woman he had bedded.

So that's what led them here, Ed was clawing at Roys back, sure to leave marks up and down his back. Both of his legs hiked onto Roys shoulder. Roy was bent over the smaller alchemist biting and nibbling at his neck. He was positive he was going to leave hickeys all over his neck, sure to draw questions from his team mates. But he didn't care. Its not like they needed to know who Ed was being screwed by. But it would be fun to see everyones reaction and the way FullMetal would blush when he got questioned about it.

Ed arched his back, he could feel that same coiling feeling he always got in his lower stomach when he was about to cum. Roy began pumping faster in and out of Ed, grabbing onto his neglected erection between their bodies, pumping it at the same time as his thrusts. He was getting close too.

Ed screamed his release, hot spurts of white liquid shooting out, landing on his own and Roys chest. The clenching of Eds ass made Roy shoot his hot cum inside of Ed.

Roy stared at the boy beneath him, panting, sweat rolling down his temple, staring into Eds golden eyes who stared right back at him, also panting. Before Roy couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed to the side of Ed.

"Thank you for not collapsing on top of me this time Mustang." Ed said breathlessly. Roy just chuckled next to him.

"I'm sorry Edward its hard to not when I always cum so hard when I'm with you." Roy panted back smirking. Which only made Eds face heat up.

"You always say that Bastard." Ed mumbled, Roy propped himself up on one arm and looked Ed right in the eye.

"Its because its true." He said giving Ed a mischievous grin. Ed stared at his superior for a few moments before flipping over on his side hiding his face.

"whats wrong FullMetal?" Roy asked moving himself closer to the boy, wrapping his arm around Eds side, his breath ghosting over Eds ear.

"nothing, I should probably get going Al is gonna be worried." Ed said staring at the hands on the clock next to the bed. It read just a little past midnight.

"aw not up for another round?"

"Is that all you think about?" Ed said shortly

"When I'm with you how can I resist." Roy chuckled into Eds neck, nipping and nibbling in hopes of making the boy stay for another round, but it only seemed to anger the young alchemist even more, as he jumped up grabbing his red coat from the floor and wrapping it around him, turning to look at the flame alchemist.

"mm that looks good on you Ed, nothing but your red coat," Roy purred, naughty thoughts of the red coat being replaced by his blue military jacket swimming in his mind.

"pervert bastard Colonel." Ed mumbled, picking up his leather pants and slipping them on. Roy sighed and stood up, going over to his drawer and pulling it open, pulling out some gray pajama pants and slipping them on.

"You going to be OK walking? Or you need a ride again?" Roy asked turning to look at the fully dressed Edward, much to his displeasure.

"I can walk tonight its a nice night out." Ed replied as he braided his hair and tied it back, trying to tame his sex hair some, but it seemed like it was no hope, as his hair stuck out in odd angles that it normally didn't stick out in.

"Alright," Roy walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him again, placing his chin on top of his head smirking, he knew this would just piss off the alchemist cause it reminded him of his height.

"same time tomorrow night?" He asked, even though Roy could not see Eds face he knew he was pouting at him.

"no bastard how many times to I have to tell you? I have something planned with Al tomorrow."

"aw so no coming over late in the night after you are done?"

"It will probably take all night, I told Al I wouldn't let our relationship get in the way of me finding his body, and I plan to stick to that promise by staying up studying all night tomorrow." Ed pulled away from the older man looking up into his eyes.

"fine the next night after that?" Roy asked, pleading. "you know I cant go too long without your sex." He said teasingly but mostly truthful.

"we will see." Ed said turning and opening the door to the bedroom. "Ill see ya later colonel bastard." Ed said waving to him.

"bye, FullMetal." Roy countered sitting on the bed, he watched as Eds gold head disappeared down the stairs and listened as the front door opened and closed, signaling that the FullMetal alchemist was gone.

Roy sighed and plopped backwards on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_who would have thunk it." _he though amused "_the womanizer of central, fucking his male subordinate. I must be really fucked up in the head." _

_oOo_

Ed walked down the streets of central, on his way back to his dorms, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, staring straight ahead of him. Lost deep in thought.

Their relationship, if you could even call it that, had been going on for a few weeks. It all started in Roys office.

Flashback

"_Hey FullMetal, got that report that I asked of you finally?"_

"_yeah here you go Colonel bastard." Ed said plopping a big stack of paper down on Roys desk, scattering some papers onto the floor. Mustangs eye twitched in disapproval. _

_"Couldn't you learn to be a bit more careful." He said between clenched teeth, Ed just humphed and plopped down on the leather couch behind him, placing his feet up on the coffee table._

_Mustang sighed, he should be used to this by now. He grabbed the manilla folder and opened it up, scanning it over quickly._

_Anger boiled up in him. "FullMetal why must you cause damage everywhere you go? This is getting ridiculous!" Mustang slammed the folder down on the desk, stood up and slammed his hands on his desk and glared right at the teen. Who just glared right back_

_"oh right its my fault that I was being chased by Scar again and half the town got blown up because he was trying to kill me." Ed yelled back standing up._

_"You need to learn to be more responsible!"_

_"Says the man that sits behind his desk all day and gets nothing done!"_

_"At least when I get things done It doesn't result in me blowing up an entire city!" The two growled at each other._

_"fucking womanizing bastard." Ed mumbled sitting back down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring._

_"at least the women want me FullMetal, who would want a pipsqueak like you?"_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT I COULDNT EVEN GET LAID?"_

_Roy smirked, now it was becoming interesting. _

_"I am FullMetal, I bet you haven't even banged your mechanic, pity she is such a pretty, young woman too, what was her name?"_

_"You leave Winry out of this!" It was Eds turn to stand, he marched right over to Roys desk and slammed his hands down. His teeth clenched, his face red with fury._

_Roy just smirked, "I bet you are still a virgin huh, I lost my virginity when I was 13, How sad."_

_"SO WHAT if I am still a virgin! At least I'm not a slut like you that all I can think about is sex every minute of every hour of every day of the year! Fucking Bastard!"_

_that did it for Roy. He stood once again, circling his desk and grabbing Ed by the collar of his shirt, dragged him over to the couch and slammed him down placing his hands by Eds head so that he could not escape and glared right down at the teen._

_"are you done yet FullMetal?" He asked dangerously_

_"You're the one that started it!" _

_"and I'm going to be the one that finishes it." Roy countered, and leaned down sweeping in, taking FullMetals lips against his. _

_Neither knew what compelled them to continue, things got heated quickly. They ended up on the desk, mostly naked, hot and panting. Roy deep inside of Eds ass. _

_That was until Alphonse and Hawkeye walked in on them. _

_They both agreed not to repeat what they saw there that day, and ever since then Ed and Roy have not been able to stop seeing each other at night._

And now here was Ed walking down the street, hood over head, its not like people couldn't tell it was him, it was obvious with the flamel on the back and just the pure redness of his coat. But if anyone asked he was just going for a walk.

One thing haunted his mind

_"At least I'm not a slut who thinks about sex every minute of every hour of every day of the year!" _Ed laughed at himself as the words he had screamed at Mustang that day came back to haunt him.

"Guess I have become a slut." He said darkly, cause honestly when he was with Mustang he felt anger yeah, but all he could think about is when and how Mustang would bend him over that time.

Edward finally reached his dorms and climbed the steps. The halls where quiet and dark, well it was expected it was probably around 1 AM. Ed took his keys out of his pocket as he reached his door and unlocked, stepping in to the dark dorm, he looked around seeing no sign of Al and headed straight towards his room.

He almost died from shock when he saw Als glowing red eyes staring at him from the dark. Stumbling backwards.

"Welcome home brother..." Al said, but it wasn't a usual cheerful response he always got when Ed returned home from somewhere, it seemed angry, maybe even sad.

"Hey Al" Ed said throwing off his coat and laying down on his bed, there was a silence, a very awkward silence.

"Had a good night?" Al asked nervously. Ed shifted his eyes towards him.

"Yeah..." He said cautiously. He knew what this was about, his younger brother knew what had happened why he was home so late.

"good just as long as you are happy brother, I am happy." He knew it was a lie, Al was worried, and scared.

Ed had nothing to say, he just turned around and faced his wall. "well I'm tired Al, Goodnight." He said.

"Ed..."

"Yeah...?"

"Please brother...be careful, Id hate to see you hurt." Al said quietly.

"Yeah...I'm not gonna get hurt Al no worries, now night!" Ed said and covered him self up,

and that was that.

Al looked down at his lap. "I can only hope." '_Ever since that day you haven't been the same brother, and it scares me, you are a shell of what you used to be when you are around him. I can feel the sexual tension between you two, and I know he is just using you brother. I want to tell you but I know you wont listen, so I'm going to have to let you find out on your own, and I know it will hurt you. You might not think that it will but it will. If I could cry for you right now I would..."_

o O o

The next day Roy could be found daydreaming in his office. Tapping a pencil against his desk, the same pencil that should be used for signing the forgotten papers on his desk. Hawkeye sighed.

'this man is hopeless...' she took her gun out of her holster and cocked and aimed, shooting at the wall right behind Roys head, which in turn made him jump.

"Sir, not to be disrespectful but I am going to have to ask you to get some work done and not day dream all day."

But he couldn't stop thinking about Ed, well mostly all the positions he was excited to do with Ed.

_'mm that sounds like a good one. I cant wait til tomorrow night Ill find a way to get Ed to come back over.' _He then started giggling like a little school girl. Riza face palmed.

Suddenly the door burst open, hitting the wall and making everyone jump and look up. No surprise there stood Ed and his suit of armor Brother. Edward then stormed over to Roys desk and slammed his hands down on the desk, leaning forward.

"Me and Al are leaving we found a lead and we don't want to miss out on this one." He said in a firm voice. A voice that was telling Mustang _'I dare you to say no.' _Roy just smiled, two could play at this game.

"No."

"OH COME ON COLONEL BASTARD!" Ed screamed

"We need you here FullMetal, Scar is on the loose right now and could kill you at any moment while you are gone." Roy said firmly.

"May I speak with you privately Colonel?" Ed growled out, which made Roys imagination go wild.

"Oh sure follow me into my private office. Everyone! Back to work! Do not disturb us no matter how much fighting and bickering you hear in there! Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

Roy then smiled and went into his office, motioning for Ed to follow him. Ed closed the door behind him and stood against it, a small blush creeping onto his face.

Roy leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, a sly smile in place. "So FullMetal what did you want to talk to me in private about?" He questioned.

"If you let me go. When I come back, I'll let you have a full night with me. As many times as you like that night, but only if you let me go. This may be it and I don't want to miss out." Ed said. Roy could tell this was a great feat for him.

"Oh really now FullMetal? That desperate huh? That you would use sex to convince me into letting you go somewhere?"

_"I am really sounding like a little whore." _"Yes Colonel mustang." Ed looked down at his feet, ashamed. Roy walked over to Ed leaned over so that his mouth was right by his ear. The feeling of Roys breath on his ear made Ed shiver.

"You have a deal if you give me two nights." He said quietly. Ed winced

"Fine."

Roy licked and nipped at the lobe of his ear, making Ed shiver in anticipation. "Alright then, go on, wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting now would you?" He said pulling away and looking at the short blond alchemist.

Ed just glared at his superior and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Everyone looked up at him as he stormed passed the crew.

"c'mon Al we are leaving." He said grabbing the suit of armors hand and dragging him out the door (don't ask how) All that could be heard was the uneven footsteps of Ed and the "Bye everyone!" from Al as they two brothers walked away.

Back in his office, Roy smiled to himself looking at the ceiling.

"I cant wait til Ed gets home from his trip."

**R&R and tell me what you think please? NO FLAMES THOUGH IT DOES NOT HELP ME. I WILL TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZIM THOUGH! And if you want give me more ideas. As of right now I have this whole story outlined and so far it is only a 6 chapter fic with the Ideas I currently Have. **


	2. Foolish Games

Here is Chapter 2 of Latch.

Haven't gotten many reviews but I would like to thank my one reviewer ^^ thank you so much! Hopefully this will get more reviews as I go on. But even if it doesn't I am mostly writing this to get it out of my system.

I really struggled to write this chapter, I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how to put it into words, so I am terribly sorry for the crappy quality. I don't write action scenes so don't expect this story to be very action packed. I also struggled with what town the brothers where going to go to. So sorry for any Inaccuracies this is supposed to kinda go along with the brotherhood series.

**WARNINGS WARNING READ THE WARNINGS!: THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS EDWARD ELRIC AND ROY MUSTANG OF FMA. ED IS UNDERAGED FOR MOST OF THIS FIC! THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT YAOI SCENES. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME. THERE IS A BACK BUTTON UP THERE TO CLICK OUT OF HERE. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Foolish Games

The trip to the south was uneventful and boring. Ed slept most of the way there, in his usual fashion, stomach exposed.

Al watched him sleep, but his mind was racing with unanswered questions.

_"why did brother have to talk to the colonel alone? What is he planning?" _Al looked down at his lap _"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."_

_ "Attention passengers, we are arriving at South city, please gather all your belongings..."_

Al looked up at the intercom as it rambled on.

_"I suppose I'd better wake brother." _Al thought placing his hand on Eds shoulder, shaking him. Ed shot up quickly, his eyes wide with fear.

"NO I WILL NOT DRINK MILK!" Al sweatdropped at his elder brother.

"Ed no one is forcing you to drink milk, we are here." Al said slightly annoyed, pointing his finger out the window, just as South city appeared on the horizion.

Eds eyes followed Als finger out the window and a smile came across his face.

"Good maybe we will finally find some answers here."

oOo

The brothers arrived at the hotel and checked in. The hotel was small and run down, but it would do. Ed opened the door to his room and stared, the room was just as run down as the outside, a single bed, the paint on the walls was peeling, a single window with a chair next to it, and the brothers could hear the faucet leaking from the bathroom.

Ed let his suitcase fall to the ground with a loud thump. Sighing he walked over to his bed and sat down, laying back, Alphonse watching his every move.

"Brother...?" Al asked quietly

"mm yeah Al?" Ed responded

"Why did you go into that room alone with the Colonel before we left?"

Ed sat up looking at his brother, a small blush forming on his face.

"No reason why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm worried about you brother, I know you had to have done something in that room to convince the Colonel to let us go. What did you do?"

Eds face scrunched up in slight agitation. "If you really need to know we made an agreement." He said.

"What kind of agreement?" Al asked, he could feel anger building up inside of him.

"Why does that matter? He let us go didnt he?" It was just then that Al knew, and Ed knew that Al knew. Ed looked ashamed but still determined to not verbally speak it to his younger brother. Until Al angrily asked the words Ed dreaded.

"You made that kind of agreement, didnt you?"

oOo

Hawkeye was angry, very angry, and no one liked to mess with Hawkeye when she was this angry. It was asking to be killed if you messed with her at a time like this.

Everyone in the office avoided Hawkeye the best they could and just let her do her own thing. Just so that it wouldn't be them that she would be pointing her gun at next.

But her hand was twitching at her side, right by her gun holster. Wanting to aim and to shoot, at one certain man.

Said man was smiling and had been all day, completely oblivious to Hawkeyes anger. He was tapping his pencil on his desk and seemed to be in his own world, once again.

"Sir, not to be disrespectful but have you gotten any work done?" Hawkeye gritted out between her teeth.

Roy looked at his first lieutenant, "of course Hawkeye." He said smiling sheepishly, that did it for Hawkeye, she pulled out her gun and pointed it right at her commanding officer.

"Stop lying!"

"Ok! I haven't please don't shoot me!" Roy trembled at his desk, hiding his face from his first lieutenant. Hawkeyes eye twitched and she put the gun away back in its holster, Roy relaxed but not fully cause he knew at any moment she could pull the gun back out and threaten him again.

"I have an update on the Elric brothers." Riza said, her voice still shakey.

"Oh? Well what is it?

"they made it safely to their destination."

"Is that all you needed Lieutenant?" Roy asked, Riza watched him with careful eyes. She had a question that had been nagging at her since Ed and Al had left.

"Sir, permission to speak freely." She asked quietly.

Roy gulped "Permission granted."

"What made you let them go sir?" Riza asked, she didn't want to ask the question cause she already knew the answer, but her heart hoped that it wasnt true.

"FullMetal and I made an agreement that is all." Roy said simply, placing his chin on his folded hands and looking Hawkeye.

Riza felt her heart fall, and she couldnt help herself from going over to the couch and sitting down, holding her head in her hands.

"You ok first lieutenant?" Roy asked, Riza felt sick to her stomach, she already knew the answer she didnt know why she bothered to ask.

"What kind of agreement?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Roy took a few minutes to answer, a sly smile across his face.

"two nights."

"two nights." Riza repeated back, she still wasnt looking at the colonel. "Have you lost your mind?" Her eyes traveled up to her comannding officer. Who still had the sly smile on his face.

"When I agreed to keeping your relationship with Edward a secret I didn't agree to you using him just for sex sir."

"Thats all it's been Hawkeye, we don't have feelings for each other. I'm just showing him the ins and outs of it."

"Then you need to stop Sir. You're going to hurt him!"

"hurt him?" Roy started chuckling "as I said before Lieutenant, there's no emotional attachment here. Just sex, thats it."

Riza was shaking, she felt disgusted. "permission to leave sir?" She asked her voice trembling. She knew what she had to do.

Roys sly smile did not falter "Permission granted first lieutenant." Hawkeye stood, bowing low before turning and taking leave.

She leaned against the door of Mustangs office. '_Maybe Hughes can talk some sense into him."_

_oOo_

"I cant believe you brother!" Al yelled, making the elder brother wince.

"I told you I would get your body back at all costs, Al." Ed said angrily. Als red glowing eyes seemed to glare at him.

"But I didn't want you to sell your self like this, this is getting out of hand!" Al yelled, Ed stood from the bed, his fists clenched to his sides, glaring at his suit of armor brother.

"I wish you could see it brother, he is using you!" Al was desperate to make Ed see what he was doing.

"Shut up Al! I don't care!"

"so you don't care if he uses you and then tosses you away when the next greatest thing comes along?"

"Why should I care?" Ed asked quietly "Its just sex nothing else." But Al could see it in his brothers eyes, the hurt and confusion. Al looked down, he knew there was no convincing his brother to stop, he was too stubborn and hot-headed.

"Fine, if you wont listen to me, you will just have to find out for yourself." Al sighed in defeat, sitting down in the chair next to the window.

Ed flipped over to his side so that he wasn't facing his younger brother. "Whatever Al, goodnight." He said, he was angry, but also ashamed of himself, because in his heart, he knew Al was right.

oOo

_OSA: Alright I'm going to end there, I know it was short and I am terribly sorry. The next chapter will be longer I promise! I lost electricity for a month and therefore couldn't continue writing chapter two and this is basically what I came back to when I finally got my electricity back. I struggle with picking up a chapter after a long time of not writing it and continuing off. Thats why I decided to end this chapter here. I will probably start writing chapter 3 tonight after I post this and hopefully next week or the week after I will have it ready to be posted. _


End file.
